Michael McConnohie
Michael D. McConnohie (born July 23, 1951 in Mansfield, Ohio) is an American voice actor and President of Nevada-based Voxworks voice-acting corporation. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Fire Festival Mask Vendor (ep16) *Bureau of Alien Detectors (1996) - Ben Packer *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *The Transformers (1985) - Additional Voices *Visionaires: Knights of the Magical Light (1987) - Additional Voices *Xyber 9: New Dawn (2001) - Commander (ep11), Operator (ep11), Queen's Officer (ep11) 'Animation - Dubbing' *Gormiti (2009) - Cannon Trunk, Forest Gormiti (ep14), Lava Gormiti, Wizard (ep25) *The Return of Dogtanian (????) - Duke, Narrator, Soldier (ep15) *Walter Melon (1998) - Sneero *Zentrix (????) - Dark General, Jarad, Quantum 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Cross-Country *Jungle Shuffle (2014) - Helms *The Adventures of Panda Warrior (2016) - Captain 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Jungle Master (2014) - Dr. Wells *The Little Polar Bear (2003) - Mika 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale 2: Sammy's Escape from Paradise (2012) - Security Guard *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - American Newscaster 'Movies - Dubbing' *AniMen: Triton Force (????) - Gen Modi, Elder A'Noth, Elder K'Tulo, Sgt. Kobishi *Hatched: Chicks Gone Wild! (2015) - Charlie Horse *Little Big Panda (????) - Mr. Teng Anime Voice Work 'Anime' *Robotech: The Masters (1985) - Rolf Emerson 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ajin: Demi-Human (2016) - Koji Sakurai (ep15), Meeting Member C (ep23), Newscaster (ep17), Police Officer (ep14), Prime Minister, Professor Yuji Kishi, Teacher (ep1) *Aldnoah.Zero (2015-2016) - Captain (ep13), Captain (ep16), News Anchor (ep2), Olga, Rayregalia Vers Rayvers, Stygis 3 (ep14), United Forces Operator (ep16) *Argento Soma (2003) - Control Tower (ep21), Dignitary A (ep3), General, Government Man 1 (ep23), Mr. Smith (ep19), Pilot (ep22) *Avenger (2005) - Metis (ep9) *Babel II: Beyond Infinity (2002-2003) - Taizou Furumi, Yumiko's Dad *Berserk (2017) - Aristocrat (ep3), Court Physician (ep5), Keeper of the Hounds (ep3), Man (ep4), Old Man (ep6), Starving Man (ep5), Tapasa (ep5) *Blade of the Immortal (2009) - Fusano (ep6) *BlazBlue: Alter Memory (2015) - Takamagahara *Bleach (2011-2014) - Baraggan Louisenbairn (eps216-284), Kurodo, Ryuken Ishida, Soul Reaper C (ep263) *Blue Dragon (2008) - Gran Kingdom Soldier (ep8), Informant (ep17), King of Jibral *Blue Exorcist (2012-2013) - Doctor (ep20), Old Sage (ep11), Security Guard B (ep10), Supreme Advisor B, Tatsuma Suguro (ep5) *Blue Exorcist: Kyoto Saga (2017) - Tatsuma Suguro *Bobobo-bo Bo-bobo (2005-2007) - The Narrator, Additional Voices *Burn-Up Scramble (2004-2005) - Arcade Thug (ep1), Council Member *Carried by the Wind: Tsukikage Ran (2002) - Hehachiro (ep2) *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion (2008) - Charles zi Britannia, Commanding Officer (ep1), Additional Voices *Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion R2 (2008-2009) - Charles zi Britannia, Commander (ep3), Additional Voices *Coppelion (2015) - Gennai Ishikawa *Cosmo Warrior Zero (2002) - Edge *Cowboy Bebop (2000) - Bartender (ep7), Chairman (ep14), Y. Kellerman (ep9), Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 (2003) - Cynthia's Father (ep10), Florist (ep13), Radio Voice (ep8), Scientist B (ep9), Ship Captain (ep7), Sub Marine Operator (ep9) *Daigunder (2003-2006) - Trihorn *Daphne in the Brilliant Blue (2005) - Guard A (ep13), Old Shop Owner (ep5), Thomas (ep8), Yasuo Nakamura (ep14) *DearS (2005-2006) - Butcher, Principal, Uncle *Digimon: Data Squad (2008) - Cherrymon *DinoZaurs (2000) - Mountain Elder (ep15) *Disgaea (2007) - Captain Gordon, Maderas (ep6), Zenisky (ep4) *Doraemon: Gadget Cat from the Future (2014) - Professor Bohlebengen (ep16), Stone Age Man (ep22) *Dragon Ball Super (2017) - King Kai *Ergo Proxy (2006-2007) - Husserl, Employee B (ep10), Outsider B, Police Dog (ep19) *Eureka Seven (2006-2007) - Jurgens, Documentary Narrator (ep30), Neighbor (ep15), Punk C (ep13), Refugee (ep32) *Fafner (2005) - Kozo Minashiro *Fate/stay night (2006-2007) - Berserker, Tokiomi Tohsaka (ep2) *Figure 17 (2003-2004) - Shinichi Ibaragi *Gad Guard (2004) - Larry J. Harmony, Mocchi (ep8), Police Officer (ep2) *Gargantia on the Verdurous Planet (2014) - Fairlock *Geneshaft (2003) - Cummings *Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex (2004-2005) - Captain, Takekawa, SWAT Chief (ep23) *Ghost Slayers Ayashi (2008-2009) - Doi's Subordinate (ep12), Man (ep14), Samurai (ep11), Yonekichi's Father (ep18), Yoshisuke Atobe, Yukiatsu's Father (ep19) *God Eater (2016-2017) - Dr. Daigo Oguruma, Man (ep10), Scientist B (ep9) *Gun Frontier (2003) - Barkeeps, Deputy, Follower, Henagum, Officer *Gun X Sword (2006) - Baron Mayor (ep2), Findley (ep9) *Gungrave (2004-2005) - Big Daddy, Deed, Scott, Subordinate (ep17) *Gurren Lagann (2008) - Magin, Rossiu (20 Years Later; ep27) *Haibane-Renmei (2003-2004) - Communicator, Baker (ep3), Gentleman (ep8) *Haré+Guu (2005-2006) - Elder *Heat Guy J (2003-2004) - Officer A, Soldier B (ep26) *Hunter × Hunter (2016-2017) - Captain, Narrator, Wrestler (ep28), Zenji *Ikki Tousen (2004-2005) - Kayu, Narration *Ikki Tousen: Great Guardians (2013) - Shizonsui *Ikki Tousen: Xtreme Xecutor (2014) - Narrator (ep12), Shisonzui (ep12), Additional Voices *Initial D: First Stage (2003-2005) - Boss *Initial D: Second Stage (2005) - Boss *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (2015) - Meshina, Policeman (ep10), Tonpetty *JoJo's Bizarre Adventure: Stardust Crusaders (2017) - Captain Dragon (ep6) *Kamichu! (2006) - Battleship Yamato (ep9), Oyadama Kaze (ep1), Prime Minister, Sunfish Grandpa (ep2), Teacher B (ep10) *Kaze no Yojimbo (2004-2005) - Kanehara, Man in Letter (ep3), Masao Kiuchi (ep5), News Announcer (ep5), Priest Voice (ep4), Punk (ep22) *Kekkaishi (2010-2011) - Heisuke Matsudo, Yoki, Yumeji Hisaomi (ep27) *Kurogane Communication (2002) - Flier, Haruka's Father (ep10), Honi *Kuromukuro (2016-2017) - Horse Owner (ep8), Lefil, Minoru Aramata, Royal Aide (ep2) *Kyo Kara Maoh! (2006-2007) - Maxine, Odile Wincott (ep64) *Last Exile (2003-2004) - Additional Voices *Lunar Legend Tsukihime (2005) - Doctor (ep9), Makihisa (ep11) *Lupin the 3rd: Part II (2003-2006) - Businessman (ep64), Chief of Police (ep60), Lupin Imposter (ep16), President (ep76), Sherlock (ep61) *Lupin the Third (2017) - Nyx, Driver (ep1), Guest (ep1), Ringmaster (ep5) *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden (2002-2003) - Uncle Sakura, VESPER Leader *Mahoromatic: Automatic Maiden: Something More Beautiful (2003) - Additional Voices *Mao-Chan (2003-2004) - Rikushiro Onigawara *Marmalade Boy (2004-2005) - Cop (ep75), Master (ep41), Producer Takemura (ep27), Punk (ep75), Yoshimitsu Miwa *Mars Daybreak (2005-2006) - Poipoider *Mirage of Blaze (2003) - Kinue *Mobile Suit Gundam: Iron-Blooded Orphans (2016) - Announcement (ep16), Brooke Kabayan, Crank Zent, Headquarters Man (ep16), Host (ep13) *Monster (2009-2010) - Bartender (ep13), Doctor (ep8), Dr. Boyer, Franz Bonaparta, Frog B (ep47), Police Chief Hamrik, Police Inspector (ep22), Police Inspector (ep50), Police Interrogator, Police Officer (ep73), Professor Kronecker, Rosso (ep18), Subordinate (ep15), Train Conductor (ep40), Turkish Man (ep17) *Moribito: Guardian of the Spirit (2008-2009) - Fisherman (ep9), Gambler (ep10), Government Officer (ep1), Soldier C (ep6), Star Reader B (ep9), Tagul, Yakuza B (ep5), Zen *Naruto: Shippūden (2014-2017) - Barrier Core Ninja (ep359), Hagoromo Otsutsuki (ep329), Hyuga Elder (eps389-390), Kanpu (ep336), Leaf Ninja (ep315), Monkey King Enma (ep249), Osoi (ep316), Sealing Team Ninja (ep316) *Noein: to your other self (2007) - Operator (ep24), Professor Sasaki (ep19) *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan (2013) - Inugamigyobu-Tanuki, Lord Sodemogi *Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan: Demon Capital (2014) - Minagoroshi-Jizo, Great Tengu of Mount Kurama, Sanmoto Gorozaemon (ep24) *Otogi Zoshi (2005) - Minamoto no Mitsunaka *Outlaw Star (2000) - Crepe Vendor (ep13), Fred's Bodyguard A, Police Officer A (ep7), Additional Voices *Overman King Gainer (2005) - Yassaba Jin, Additional Voices *Paranoia Agent (2004-2005) - Keiichi Ikari *Phoenix (2008) - Masato (Old; ep13) *Pilot Candidate (2001) - Additional Voices *Planetes (2005-2006) - Dolf Azaria, Training Operator (ep20) *Please Teacher! (2003) - Minoru Edajima *R.O.D the TV (2005) - Newscaster (Man; ep26), President Cole, Staff (Man; ep22), Voice of Newscaster (ep21) *Rave Master (2004) - Lance, Rave Warrior (ep25), Red Haired Security Guard (ep8), Tunnel Guard (ep13) *Requiem from the Darkness (2004-2005) - Nagamimi, Izou, Ryojun *SD Gundam Force (2008) - Additional Voices *s-CRY-ed (2003) - Board Member (ep6), Chief Inspector (ep1), Interrogator (ep3), Man (ep10), Security Voice (ep3), Tadanori Kiryu (ep2), Unkei *Saint Tail (2001) - Mr. Kaido (ep1) *Saiyuki Reload: Gunlock (2006) - Bakura (ep8), Demon (ep4), Head Priest (ep1), Old Villager, Sanzo's Token (ep7) *Samurai Champloo (2005) - Additional Voices *Scrapped Princess (2005) - Alec (ep1), Playhouse Owner (ep18), Soldier (ep19) *Stellvia (2004-2005) - MC (ep15), Sergei Roskov, Umihito Katase *Teknoman (1994) - Ringo Richards, Additional Voices *Tenchi Muyo! GXP (2004) - Minami Kuramitsu (ep4), Mr. Kaunaq, Wau Grandfather *Tenjho Tenge (2006) - Tengu (ep25), Todo *Texhnolyze (2004-2005) - Assassin at the Factory (ep13), Kawamata (ep15), Kimata, Man B, Masaaki Izaki, Mine (ep14), Old Man 2 (ep20), Shop Owner, Yamura (ep12) *The Big O (2001-2003) - Michael Seebach/'Schwarzwald', Additional Voices *The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya (2007-2010) - Commentator, Kamigahara Pirates Captain (ep7), Kiyosumi Morimura (ep25), Member A (ep2), Okabe-Sensei, Passer-by (ep21), Shamisen (ep24), Shinto Priest (ep22) *The Melody of Oblivion (2005-2006) - Bocca's Father, Keiko's Father (ep4), Mayor Sonoda *The Seven Deadly Sins (2015) - Baltra Liones, Twigo *The Twelve Kingdoms (2003-2005) - Enho, Gekkei, Local Governor (ep3), Officer (ep8) *Tiger & Bunny (2012) - Principal Massini (ep8) *Tokkō (2007) - Tadokoro (ep8), Additional Voices *Tokyo Pig (2002) - Grandpa (ep6) *Transformers: Robots in Disguise (2001) - Dr. Yoshimoto (ep8), Hotshot, Ironhide *Trigun (2000-2001) - Ingway (ep4), Additional Voices *Ultra Maniac (2005-2006) - Nina's Grandfather, Butler (ep23) *Vampire Princess Miyu (2001) - Father (ep3) *Vandread (2002) - Additional Voices *Vandread: The Second Stage (2002-2003) - Hibiki's Grandfather (ep12), Patch (ep4), Priest (ep3), Scientist (ep2) *Viewtiful Joe (2005-2006) - Detective, Doctor (ep17), Hiker (ep16), Old Man (ep5), Police Officer (ep9), Reporter (ep17) *Wild Arms: Twilight Venom (2003) - Durban (ep10) *Witch Hunter Robin (2003-2004) - Cornelli (ep21), Kazuma Kurata (ep3), Mafia Member A (ep8), Professor (ep18), Seiichiro Aramune, Tsuneo Tazawa (ep7) *Wolf's Rain (2004) - Old Man (ep13) *X (2002-2003) - Kyogo Monou, Scientist (ep7) 'Anime Shorts' *IGPX: Immortal Grand Prix (2003) - Timmer 'Anime Shorts - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. The Terminal Disc: The End of the World (2006) - Lios *Di Gi Charat (2005) - Alien, Additional Voices 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *Marmalade Boy Movie (2005) - Gentleman *Sword Art Online: Extra Edition (2014) - Nerakk/Kraken 'Movies' *Kingsglaive: Final Fantasy XV (2016) - Tenebrae Guard *Resident Evil: Damnation (2012) - Tyrant *Resident Evil: Degeneration (2008) - WilPharma CEO *Robotech: The Movie (1986) - Rolf Emerson *Robotech II: The Sentinels (1988) - Rolf Emerson 'Movies - Dubbing' *Air Bound (2017) - Clarence *Akira (2001) - Additional Voices *Appleseed (2005) - Edward Uranus III *Armitage: Dual-Matrix (2002) - Demitrio Mardini *Barefoot Gen (1999) - Additional Voices *Bleach The Movie: Memories of Nobody (2008) - Research and Development Member *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie 2: The Sealed Card (2003) - Fujitaka Kinomoto *Dragon Ball: Curse of the Blood Rubies (1989) - Major Domo *Dragon Ball: Mystical Adventure (1989) - General Tao Pei *Eureka Seven: Good Night, Sleep Tight, Young Lovers (2010) - Jurgens *éX-Driver The Movie (2004) - Rico Ganbino *Fate/stay night: Unlimited Blade Works (2012) - Berserker *First Squad: The Moment of Truth (2012) - Belov *Fist of the North Star (1991) - Shin *Galerians: Rion (2004) - Dr. Rem, Dr. Steiner *Golgo 13: The Professional (1994) - Leonard Dawson *Great Conquest: The Romance of Three Kingdoms (1994) - Additional Voices *Gundress (2002) - Goman, Secretary *Karas: The Prophecy (2006) - Gyuki/Chief *Karas: The Revelation (2007) - Gyuki/'Chief' *Lensman (1990) - Additional Voices *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Etiquette Master *Lupin the 3rd: The Secret of Mamo (2003) - Gordon *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Ramba Ral *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie II (1999) - Ramba Ral *Naruto The Movie: Ninja Clash in the Land of Snow (2007) - Director Makino *Redline (2012) - Tetsuzin *Sakura Wars: The Movie (2003) - Yoritsune Hanakouji *The Disappearance of Haruhi Suzumiya (2011) - Okabe-Sensei, School Gate Officer, Teacher *The Dog of Flanders (2000) - Mr. Cogetz *Tiger & Bunny The Movie: The Rising (2015) - Johnny Wong *Twilight of the Cockroaches (1995) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *3×3 Eyes (1992) - Chou (ep1) *8 Man After (2001) - Additional Voices *Black Jack (2004-2005) - Lord of Mangetsu-kan (ep10), Taneda (ep9) *Casshan: Robot Hunter (1995) - Additional Voices *Crimson Wolf (1996) - Cell Guard, Officer, Police *Crying Freeman (1995) - Additional Voices *Cyborg 009 VS Devilman (2016) - Dr. Adams *DNA Sights 999.9 (1999) - Captain Harlock, Narrator *Dirty Pair: Affair on Nolandia (1994) - Olan Garcia *Dirty Pair: Flight 005 Conspiracy (1995) - Additional Voices *Doomed Megalopolis (1995) - Additional Voices *Eight Clouds Rising (2004) - Ushio Fuzuchi *Fushigi Yûgi (2001) - Innkeeper (ep4), Man (ep6), Newscaster (ep6) *Gatchaman (1997) - Dr. Nanbu *Gate Keepers 21 (2003) - Count Akuma (ep4) *Ghost Slayer Ayashi: Ayashi Divine Comedy (2009) - Prisoners (ep3), Yamanotami (ep4), Yoshisuke Atobe *Ghost Talker's Daydream (2005) - Shibata (ep1), Yamazaki *Haré+Guu: DELUXE (2007) - Elder *Hellsing Ultimate (2007-2014) - Captain (ep4), Priest (ep4), Wild Geese, Additional Voices *I'll/CKBC (2004) - Shigeru Obata *Initial D: Extra Stage (2005) - Boss *Mirage of Blaze: Rebels of the River Edge (2005) - Shimozuma Rairyu *Mobile Suit Gundam: The 08th MS Team (2001-2002) - Norris Packard *New Getter Robo (2005) - Benkei Musashibou *Puppet Princess (2001) - Yasaburo Manajiri *Robot Carnival (1991) - The Man *Space Pirate Captain Herlock: The Endless Odyssey (2004) - Bar Patron (ep1) *Spirit of Wonder (2003) - Gordon *Street Fighter Alpha: Generations (2005) - Goutetsu *Street Fighter IV: The Ties That Bind (2009) - Seth *Submarine 707R (2004) - Additional Voices *Tales of Phantasia: The Animation (2007) - Mars (ep1) *Tenchi Muyo! Ryo Ohki (2005-2006) - D3, D9 (ep6), Man B (ep5), Minami *Vampire Hunter D (1993) - Additional Voices *X: An Omen (2002) - Assistant *Ys (2002-2003) - Slaff *Ys II (2003) - Sada *Yukikaze (2006) - Additional Voices *Zillion: Burning Night (1993) - Rick 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Nyoron! Churuya-san (2011) - Beach Facilities Man (ep8), Shamisen *Pokémon: Generations (2016) - Drayden, Gorm (ep13), Rood (ep13) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Audio Drama' *Star Trek: Henglaar, M.D. (2010-2013) - Commander Vrelek 'Audiobooks' *Doc Savage: Flight Into Fear (2016) - Narration *The Black Box (2012) - Narration *The Blue Zones (2010) - Narration Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Oldboy (2005) - Dae-su Oh *Onmyoji II (2004) - Genkaku *Tsui Hark's Vampire Hunters (2003) - Money Collector *Weather Woman (2000) - Anchorman, Issei Sagawa *Zëiram 2 (2001) - Kamiya 'Documentaries' *Sea Monsters: A Prehistoric Adventure (2007) - George Sternberg (60s) 'Movies' *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1990) - Tatsu *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles II: The Secret of the Ooze (1991) - Tatsu *The Hurt Locker (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'TV Series' *Power Rangers: Lightspeed Rescue (2000) - Mantevil (ep23) *Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy (1999) - Motor Mantis (ep26) *Power Rangers: Wild Force (2002) - Narrator (ep1) 'TV Series - Dubbing' *Violetta (2015) - Herman Castillo Video Games 'android/iOS Games' *Infex (2012) - Additional Voices 'Video Games' *Ace Ventura (1996) - Woodstock *Battleship (2012) - Commander Alan Colder, Rapter 1, USS Chesapeake *Blood Drive (2010) - Announcer *Breakdown (2004) - Glen Ogawa *Call of Duty: Modern Warfare: Mobilized (2009) - Additional Voices *ClayFighter (1993) - Additional Voices *Clive Barker's Jericho (2007) - Additional Voices *Crackdown 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Descent II (1996) - Additional Voices *Diablo II (2000) - Necromancer, Warriv *Diablo II: Lord of Destruction (2001) - Necromancer *Diablo III (2012) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II (2004) - Additional Voices *EverQuest II: Kingdom of Sky (2006) - Additional Voices *Hearthstone: Heroes of Warcraft (2014-2015) - Kel'Thuzad, Magni Bronzebeard, Uther Lightbringer *Hearthstone: Knights of the Frozen Throne (2017) - The Lich King *Heroes of Might and Magic V: Tribes of the East (2007) - Additional Voices *Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Kel'Thuzad, Lich King, Necromancer Xul, Uther the Lightbringer *Inherit the Earth: Quest for the Orb (1994) - Eeah *League of Legends (2011) - Xerath *Lost Planet 2 (2010) - Additional Voices *Might and Magic: World of Xeen (1994) - Additional Voices *ModNation Racers (2010) - Additional Voices *Mortal Kombat (2011) - Elder God, Ermac, Kano *Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe (2008) - Ganthet, Kano, Newscaster *Mortal Kombat X (2015) - Kano *NCIS (2011) - Sergeant Trevor Gates, Additional Voices *ParaWorld (2006) - Leighton *Phantasmat (2011) - The Hotel Owner *Red Faction: Armageddon (2011) - Additional Voices *Red Faction: Guerrilla (2009) - Red Faction Commander *Red Steel (2006) - Additional Voices *Section 8 (2009) - General Stone *Section 8: Prejudice (2011) - General Stone *Silent Hill: Shattered Memories (2009) - Michael Kaufmann, Bodkin Phone Announcer *Star Trek: 25th Anniversary (1994) - Brother Chubb, Commander Taraz, Lt. Christensen *Star Trek: Judgment Rites (1993) - Gellman, Savant, Soldier 1 *Stonekeep (1995) - Scourge, Stump Ettin, Whispering Voices *Supreme Commander (2007) - Berry, Constable Nakamura *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1998) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter (2006) - Additional Voices *Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon: Advanced Warfighter 2 (2007) - Additional Voices *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos (2002) - Uther the Lightbringer *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne (2003) - Kel'Thuzad *Wetlands (1995) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Battle for Azeroth (2018) - Magni Bronzebeard *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016-2018) - Magni Bronzebeard, The Lich King *World of Warcraft: Mists of Pandaria (2012) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: The Burning Crusade (2007) - Epoch Hunter *World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King (2009) - Anub'Arak *X-Morph: Defense (2017) - General 'Video Games - Dubbing' *.hack//G.U. Vol.1//Rebirth (2006) - Sirius *.hack//G.U. Vol.2//Reminisce (2007) - Sirius *.hack//G.U. Vol.3//Redemption (2007) - Sirius *Atelier Rorona: The Alchemist of Arland (2010) - Meredith Alcock, Glen *Bleach: Soul Resurrección (2011) - Baraggan Louisenbairn *Bleach: The 3rd Phantom (2009) - Shalong Kufang *Blue Dragon (2007) - Jiro's Father, Marumaro's Father, Yasato *Bravely Second: End Layer (2016) - Desert Dweller, Dockmaster, Old Councillor, Old Gaffer, Sirius, Sword of the Brave *Castlevania: Lament of Innocence (2003) - Rinaldo Gandolfi *Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia (2008) - Barlowe *Crimson Gem Saga (2009) - Abbot Enrique, Cardinal, Oliver, Valentinus *Culdcept Saga (2008) - Additional Voices *Cy Girls (2004) - X *Dead or Alive: Dimensions (2011) - Raidou *Dead or Alive 5: Last Round (2015) - Raidou *Disgaea: Hour of Darkness (2003) - Captain Gordon, Maderas *Disgaea: Infinite (2010) - Captain Gordon *Dragon's Dogma (2012) - Additional Voices *Dynasty Tactics 2 (2003) - Narrator *Dynasty Warriors 4 (2003) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 4: Empires (2004) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 5 (2005) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Dynasty Warriors 5: Empires (2006) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Earth Defense Force 2017 (2007) - Additional Voices *Earth Defense Force 2025 (2014) - Commander A *Enchanted Arms (2006) - Josei, Narration *Eternal Poison (2008) - Ranunculus, Renart XIV *Eureka Seven vol.1: The New Wave (2006) - Pete Saville *Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers (2009) - Jegran *Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (2008) - Guardian of Sealed Memories (Male), Roche *Final Fantasy IV (2008) - Cagnazzo, Fusoya *Final Fantasy XI: Online (2003) - Narrator *Fragile Dreams: Farewell Ruins of the Moon (2010) - Boss, Groom's Father, Man, Pendant *God Eater: Resurrection (2016) - Daigo Oguruma *God Eater 2: Rage Burst (2016) - Male Custom Voice#12 *Gods Eater Burst (2011) - Daigo Oguruma, Male Custom Voice#6 *Guilty Gear 2: Overture (2008) - Dr. Paradigm *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2011) - Chevre, Heretic, Yvoire *Hyperdimension Neptunia Re;Birth1 (2014) - Yvoire *Infinite Undiscovery (2008) - Balbagan *Kessen II (2001) - God *Last Rebellion (2010) - Jacob Wybrim, Narration *MagnaCarta 2 (2009) - Village Chief *Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker (2010) - Additional Voices *Monster Kingdom: Jewel Summoner (2007) - Eazard, Leader, Soldier *NAtURAL DOCtRINE (2014) - Onatu *Naruto Shippuden: Kizuna Drive (2011) - Gensui Amagiri, Tenro Chunin *Ninja Gaiden 3 (2012) - Ishigami, Genjiro *Normality (1996) - Additional Voices *Operation Abyss: New Tokyo Legacy (2015) - Iwao Mifune, Shintaro Nagato *Rave Master (2005) - Lance *Rave Master: Special Attack Force! (2005) - Ogre *Resident Evil: Revelations 2 (2015) - Barry Burton *Rune Factory: Tides of Destiny (2011) - Bacchus *Samurai Champloo: Sidetracked (2006) - Manzo the Saw *Sengoku Basara: Samurai Heroes (2010) - Takeda Shingen *Shadow Hearts: Covenant (2004) - Minister Ishimura *Soulcalibur: Broken Destiny (2009) - Astaroth, Nightmare *Soulcalibur: Legends (2007) - Astaroth Alpha, Nightmare *Soulcalibur III (2005) - Astaroth *Soulcalibur IV (2008) - Astaroth, Nightmare *Soulcalibur V (2012) - Astaroth *Spectrobes: Origins (2009) - Kamtoga *Star Ocean: First Departure (2008) - Ashlay Bernbeldt *Star Ocean: The Last Hope (2009) - Ghimdo, Old Tribeman, Stephen D. Kenny, Tamiel *Star Ocean: Till the End of Time (2004) - Biwig, Vox *Steel Battalion: Heavy Armor (2012) - Additional Voices *Street Fighter IV (2009) - Seth *Suikoden IV (2005) - Glen Cott *Suikoden V (2006) - Marscal Godwin, Skald Egan *Super Street Fighter IV (2010) - Seth *Tales of Symphonia: Dawn of the New World (2008) - Elder Igaguri, Fisherman, Guard, Mayor of Luin *Tales of the Abyss (2006) - Van Grants *Tales of Xillia (2013) - Maxwell *Tales of Xillia 2 (2014) - Job Board Man *The Last Remnant (2008) - Ludope *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel (2015) - Principal Vandyck, Victor S. Arseid *The Legend of Heroes: Trails of Cold Steel II (2016) - Victor S. Arseid *The Space Adventure (1995) - Additional Voices *Time and Eternity (2013) - Wedding Minister *Time Crisis 4 (2006) - Head of VSSE, Narration *Trauma Center: New Blood (2007) - Director, Lloyd Wilkens, Narrator, Thor Gunderson *Valkyria Revolution (2017) - Gilouche Benckendorff, Viktor's Council Member A *Valkyrie Profile: Covenant of the Plume (2009) - Auguste, Roienbourg *Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria (2006) - Arectaris, Walther *Victorious Boxers: Revolution (2007) - Announcer, Mashiba's Coach *Warriors Orochi (2007) - Zhang Liao, Zhou Tai *Warriors Orochi 2 (2008) - Zhou Tai *Xenosaga Episode I: Der Wille zur Macht (2003) - Margulis, Politician *Xenosaga Episode II: Jenseits von Gut und Böse (2005) - Margulis *Xenosaga Episode III: Also sprach Zarathustra (2006) - Margulis Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (383) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (302) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2018. Category:American Voice Actors